Jamás estaré contigo
by Julieta Granger
Summary: Hermione despierta un día en la cama de Draco. El rubio le dice que llevan saliendo 6 meses juntos y que el la ama, pero ella no recuerda nada y cree que solo es una broma que le tendieron sus amigas....¿Pero será realmente una broma? DMHG.JUEVES 26.7 ACT
1. ¿Una broma?

_**JAMAS ESTARÉ CONTIGO**_

**El sol se escurría por la ventana del dormitorio iluminando a un muchacho de cabello rubio platinado que dormía plácidamente abrazado a una bella muchacha de cabellera castaña enmarañada.**

**La joven giró su cuerpo entre sueños, safándose de los fuertes brazos del chico y quedando de espaldas a este. Un rayo de sol dió de lleno en la cara de la castaña que abrió los ojos confundida y comenzó mirar la imagen que se le presentaba ante sus ojos; estaba durmiendo en un dormitorio de paredes verdes, cortinas verdes, muebles verdes...todo verde y con adornos en plateado.**

-Qué extraño! Seguramente debe ser una broma de Parvati o Lavender!- Pensé para mi misma incorporándome de la cama y mirando hacia la ventana.

Intenté recogerme el cabello porque si me levantaba con el cabello tal cual lo tenía lo más probable es que luego fuera la burla de toda la torre de Gryffindor, pero noté con aprensión, que, al levantar los brazos para tomar mi cabello, la sábana que me cubría se había escurrido revelando mi cuerpo desnudo.

_-Por Merlín muchachas! Esta vez su broma ha ido demasiado lejos!-_ Grité en tono de reproche hacia el aire.

Sin esperar una respuesta, giré para tomar la bata que dejaba siempre a los pies de mi cama y lo que vi me hizo gritar: Draco Malfoy estaba durmiendo a mi lado en las mismas condiciones en las que yo me encontraba y cubierto por la misma sábana que minutos antes me cubría a mí. Comencé a gritar, a gritar con todas mis fuerzas!:

-Que alguien me ayudeeee!! Por favor!! Esta Draa .- No pude continuar porque una mano me cubría la boca.

-Shhh, Herm, por favor no grites preciosa que despertaras a toda la mazmorra de Slytherin.-

Malfoy le había dicho preciosa y le había hablado dulcemente...en que dimensión desconocida me encontraba? Que había querido decir Malfoy con que despertaría a la mazmorra, si nos encontrábamos en la torre de Gryffindor?:

-Malfoy...que,,que quisiste decir con que despertaría a la mazmorra? No...no estamos en mi dormitorio de la torre de Gryffindor?

-Herm...que dices? Estamos en mi dormitorio en las mazmorras de Slytherin!- Malfoy largó una carcajada- Duermes en este dormitorio desde hace un mes y aún no recuerdas donde estas?-

-Yo...yo no...no duermo aquí,,por qué habría de dormir con mi peor enemigo?- Pregunté bastante enojada y titubeante.Todo eso me tenía muy confundida, esta broma ya se había salido de control y era demasiado pesada y horrible.

-Hermione Granger! Me ofendes! Como osas llamarme tu peor enemigo si ayer no dejabas de repetirme que me amabas?- Me habló haciéndose el ofendido y haciendo pucherito con sus labios.

Seguramente él esperaba que lo besara pero no, me escucharía! Pensé para mi misma y le conteste:

-Malfoy basta! No entiendo de que hablas, yo jamas te diría que te amo, jamas en mi sano juicio dormiría todo un mes en TU dormitorio, ni en TU cama y mucho menos, jamas dormiría voluntariamente sin ropa a TU lado!- Dije con la paciencia colmada. Me molestaba la inocencia con la que hablaba Malfoy, me molestaba que no dejara de mirar mi cuerpo cubierto con la simple sábana con deseo. Me molestaban esos fríos ojos grises que me miraban intentando saber si la que bromeaba era yo!

-Amor? Herm? Te encuentras bien? Sé que todo esto de mantener nuestro noviazgo en secreto te ha sido muy duro, te entiendo, pero por que lo niegas?-

-Malfoy...hablas en serio?- Malfoy me miró con desconcierto.-Quiero decir...a que te refieres con noviazgo?-

-Hermione, me refiero a que hemos estado saliendo ya, por más de medio año, y sé que te duele no habérselo podido decir a tus amigos, y que las únicas que sepan de lo nuestro sean tus compañeras de cuarto, pero no puedes negar que entre nosotros hay algo muy fuerte que puede soportar eso y...Hermione que haces?- Preguntó Malfoy al ver que la muchacha se estaba llendo de la cama con sabana y todo dejándolo a él tal cual había llegado al mundo.

Hermione tomó sus ropas se dirigió hacia una de las cortinas y se escondió tras ella. Con un simple hechizo se vistió y salió de detrás de la cortina lista para las clases. Se dirigió hacia la puerta...

-Hermione adonde vas?- Inquirió el rubio

-Lejos de ti!- Respondí y me di vuelta para verlo, pero al ver en el estado de desnudez en el que estaba baje la mirada avergonzada.

-Pero...tendrás que pasar por la sala común de Slytherin, te verán y pueden expulsarte!- Dijo él preocupado

-No necesito que te preocupes por mí, puedo arreglármelas sola!-

-Ah sí? Y que piensas hacer?- Preguntó con sorna. –Que yo sepa siempre has salido de este dormitorio con mi capa de invisibilidad.-

-Usaré un hechizo desilusionador Malfoy! No tengo idea de que hablas! Jamás he estado en este dormitorio, jamás querré utilizar uno de tus estúpidos objetos con magia negra que me matarían en el acto, y jamas te querré, así que no utilices nombrecitos conmigo. Me voy!- Dije todo muy enojada por la broma que me jugaba mi enemigo y no lo miré a la cara.

-Como quieras...pero no entiendo porque reniegas de lo nuestro o porque no lo recuerdas si es como tu dices, y yo...-Malfoy decía todo muy dolido, y si no hubiera estado tan furiosa me hubiera dado cuenta de ello. Pero en mi furia todas sus palabras sonaban vacías y burlonas así que me di vuelta y salí por la puerta, pero antes de que la puerta se cerrara del todo pude escuchar el final de su frase:

-y yo...jamas te haría daño porque me importas demasiado- Bum, la puerta se había cerrado tras de mí.

Me apliqué el encantamiento desilusionador y salí lo más rápido y sigilosamente que pude de las mazmorras.


	2. Confundida

**Cap 2: Confundida**

Llegué hasta el retrato de la dama gorda sin problemas porque los pasillos estaban prácticamente desiertos. Allí me quité el encantamiento, dije la contraseña y entré a la sala común. Ésta estaba casi vacía, solo estaban Neville, que dormía en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea en una posición bastante incómoda y, un chico que supuse era de séptimo, no le pude ver la cara porque estaba en una de las mesas del fondo dándome la espalda leyendo un grueso libro.

Que extraño! La sala común estaba demasiado silenciosa para un viernes a las 8 de la mañana. Seguramente todos se habían quedado dormidos...corrí escaleras arriba para despertar a mis compañeras de cuarto, pero para mi sorpresa, al entrar, Parvati y Lavender seguían profundamente dormidas.

-Parv! Lav! Despiertensen! Llegarán tarde a clases!- Les dije a las muchachas sacudiéndolas.  
-Hermione?- Dijo Lavender entre bostezos.  
-Si! Vamos! Arriba dormilonas que las clases empiezan en 15 minutos! Vamos! Vamos que tenemos pociones con Slytherin, el profesor nos quitará puntos!- Dije muy animadamente  
-Hermi, hoy es sábado. Ayer tuvimos pociones con Slytherin y aprendimos a hacer una pocion de desamor.- Dijo Parvati incorporándose de la cama y sentandose a los pies de la de Lavender que aún seguía acostada.  
-Pero no…- Dije confundida  
-¿Es que no te acuerdas? Trabajaste con Draco Malfoy!- Agregó Lavender mientras me guiñaba un ojo.  
-No, no, no tengo idea de que hablan. Nunca he hecho una poción de desamor, no que yo me acuerde….Lavender¿Por qué me has guiñado el ojo cuando hablaste de Malfoy?-  
-Hermione Jane Granger! Ahora no te vengas a hacer la desentendida! No tienes que mentir con nosotras, sabes que conocemos y aceptamos lo suyo- Dijo Parvati con una sonrisa.  
-Pero…de que hablan?- Y recordé las palabras de Malfoy " que las únicas que sepan de lo nuestro sean tus compañeras de cuarto"-A…a que se refieren?- Y me acorde de la broma que me habían hecho y que había olvidado con el tema de las clases.  
-Que a que nos referimos? Tu sabes muy bien que….- La voz de Lavender había interrumpido mis pensamientos.  
-OHHH! BASTA! Dejen de hacerme bromas pesadas! Como pueden haberme hecho algo tan cruel como lo que me hicieron hoy?- Dije con mi renovada furia ahora que recordaba su broma.

-Hacerte que cosa?- Preguntó un tanto confundida Parvati.  
-Hacerme despertar sin ropas al lado de un Malfoy en las mismas condiciones que yo que al parecer creia que yo era su novia y que nos amabamos!- Respondí furiosa al tono inocente de mi compañera.  
-Pero…Herm…nosotras no hicimos nada de eso, de hecho tuu…- Dijo una titubeante y ya despierta Parvati.  
-Basta! Solo diganmen que le pusieron en su bebida para que creyera todas esas cosas asi puedo usar un contrahechizo.- Yo aún más furiosa que antes.

-Herm, nosotras no hicimos absolutamente nada...espera, quieres decir que dormiste con Draco Malfoy?- Dijo Parvati entre confundida y asombrada.

-No se hagan las que no saben! Saben perfectamente que me desperte a su lado-

-Hermione SI sabemos que te despertaste a su lado, pero no entendemos el porque de tanto alboroto. Fuiste tú quien se mudó a su dormitorio porque querías pasar más tiempo con él.- Dijo Lav.

-No, no yo jamas me mudaría al dormitorio de Malfoy...¿Por qué lo haría?- Todo esto me confundía cada vez más.

-Mmmm,, dejame pensar...quizas, te mudaste al dormitorio de Draco porque lo amas.-

-No¿Lavender que cosas dices?- Dije un tanto enojada y empezando a pensar que debía conseguir una fuente más fiable de información que dos soñadoras y bromistas adolescentes.

- Hermione, vamos¿Qué te sucede? Parece como si no tuvieras memoria.- Dijo Parvati en broma.

-Claro!- Dije – Debo...debo buscar a Harry y a Ron,- Dije inventando la primer excusa que se me cruzó por la mente para zafarme de aquellas dos preguntonas y poder salir a pensar.

- Uhmm, bueno Herm, pero no te olvides que Malfoy te espera todos los sábados a las 12 en la torre de astronomía.- Dijo Lavender preocupada...pero...preocupada porque?

-Y por que me dices eso?- Dije

-Porque...pareces estar rara...confundida...parece que no recordaras nada- Respondió Lav con cara de no saber exactamente que decir.- Escucha¿Por qué mejor no nos acompañas a desayunar? Seguramente te encontrarás allí a tus amigos- Ella sabía perfectamente que un sábado en la mañana era imposible que Harry y Ron se despertarán tan temprano, recién eran las 9 ( N/A: es que la charla les llevó tiempo) y ellos dos lo más probable es que se despertaran para el almuerzo. Pero no importaba, no podían dejar a Hermione sola, estaba muy rara ese día.

-Ehhhh,,,,- Dije titubeante. No tenía ganas de ir con ellas al gran comedor pero me sentía desfallecer de hambre, de todas formas, tenía todo el día para pensar, claro, todo el día porque había decidido no ir a ver a Malfoy donde la había citado. –Esta bien, las acompaño- Dije sonriente.

Esperé a que Parvati y Lavender se cambiaran y nos dirigimos a desayunar.

Llegamos al gran comedor donde ya había muchos alumnos sentados desayunando. Me permití mirar rápidamente a la mesa de Slytherin, busqué una cabellera rubia platinada, pero no la encontré. Seguramente el hurón aún seguía durmiendo.

Nos sentamos en un extremo de nuestra mesa y comenzamos a desayunar en silencio. Mejor dicho, yo desayuné en silencio, porque Parvati y Lavender estaban sumergidas en una "interesante" conversación acerca de que muchacho de Ravenclaw era más guapo.

Me levanté cuidadosamente, era mi oportunidad para liberarme de aquellas dos. Ninguna de las muchachas se percató de que yo me estaba llendo. Parecía que la conversación les ocupaba todos los sentidos.

Salí caminando hacia la puerta pero al llegar a ella, un muchacho entraba rodeado de su séquito de amigotes. Era Malfoy.

Lo miré al pasar y le dirigí una dura y fría mirada. El joven me miró y se acomodó sus rubios cabellos mientras se humedecía los labios.

¿Me lo estaba haciendo a mi? No, no, no podía pensar en que Draco Malfoy intentaba seducirme, solo era un estúpido que me llamaba sangre sucia.

Decidí ignorar la actitud del rubio y seguí mi camino hacía los terrenos del colegio. Necesitaba estar sola y pensar, y no había mejor lugar que las orillas del lago para hacerlo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Holaa, bueno espero que les este gustando el fic, es el primero que escribo. Hoy no tenía mucha inspiración asi que el cap no es una maravilla, pero quedó bastante lindo . Ademas les quería subir el cap antes de irme de vacaciones. Mañana a la madrugada me voy a Mar del Plata y les quería dejar algo de fic porque no voy a subir hasta dentro de una semana.**

**Espero que cuando vuelva tenga ideas nuevas para el fic. Besos )**

**_July_**


	3. Pensamientos en el lago

_Cap 3**: Pensamientos**_

Cruce el vestíbulo distraída, inmersa en mis propios pensamientos, no me fije por donde iba, solo deje que mis pies me guiaran. Fue una suerte que no me hubiese chocado contra alguien. Abrí la gran puerta de roble que daba a los jardines y salí.

Un tibio sol iluminaba todo. Era un día muy hermoso y perfecto para estar sentada sobre el césped. Seguí caminando por el sendero que daba al lago cuando una fuerte voz me quitó de mis pensamientos:

-Hermione, Hermione!- Era Hagrid que venía caminando hacia mi blandiendo unas grandes tijeras de podar.

-Oh hola Hagrid! Lo siento no te vi... estoy un poco distraída- Dije a modo de disculpa. –Ehmm, Hagrid? Podrías bajar esas tijeras?.- Dije al ver que mi amigo sacudía las tijeras.

-Lo siento Hermione...creo que debo irme, debo terminar de cortar estos arbustos pinchudos antes de que alguien se lastime con ellos- Terminó de decir Hagrid al ver que dos niños de primer año corrian cerca de los arbustos y luego se fue dejándome sola.

Continué mi camino sin interrupciones hasta llegar a mi lugar de siempre. Mi lugar estaba en una de las orillas superiores del lado izquierdo del lago.(N/A: si se paran mirando al lago viniendo desde el camino sería a su izkierda, la parte + lejos q tienen del lago, noc si me explico).Era un lugar hermoso y tránquilo, donde rara vez había gente porque estaba demasiado alejado del castillo.

Un hermoso arbol me ocultaba de la vista cuando me sentaba sobre las ramas de su base. Definitivamente allí no iba a ser molestada.

Me senté a la sombra del árbol y mi mente se dejó llevar entre sus pensamientos:

¿Qué sucedió hoy a la mañana¿Qué hacía en la cama de Draco Malfoy¿Por qué no recordaba nada de lo sucedido el día anterior¿Qué había querido decir Malfoy con eso de que llevabamos meses saliendo¿Por qué antes de que me fuera Malfoy había hablado con la voz cargada de sentimiento?, porque si, me había dado cuenta cuando se me pasó el enojo que el estaba un tanto triste; y la pregunta que me intrigaba más¿Por qué cuando pasé junto a él en la entrada del comedor me miró tan friamente , con su típica mirada, pero me intentó seducir?

Mi mente no encontraba respuestas a todo esto. Por más que me esforzara no podía, estaba muy tensa, asi que decidí quitarme los zapatos, los calcetines y meter mis pies en el agua.

Hundi mis pies en el agua y me recoste sobre el suave césped de la orilla. Miré al cielo y comencé a pensar más claramente.

Quizas, quizas me había emborrachado y por eso había amanecido en su cama. Si, lo sé, lo sé que pésima elección la mia, de entre todos los atractivos muchachos de Hogwarts yo tenía que ir a acostarme con el hurón! No era por decir que Malfoy no fuera atractivo, en verdad era seguramente uno de los más guapos de toda la escuela, pero la cuestión es que yo como una estúpida había dormido con el enemigo. Había dormido con quien había hecho los últimos 6 años de mi vida un infierno cada vez que lo encontraba. Había...hay no! Había tenido mi primera vez con Draco Malfoy, y lo peor de todo había estado borracha y no recordaba nada.

Borracha? no, borracha no, era imposible, no tenía resaca, y mi cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado al alcohol por lo que debería tener un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Entonces, por qué no recordaba nada?

Malfoy había dicho que llevabamos meses saliendo. El definitivamente SI estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol. Quizas yo no, pero él si, y por eso deliraba...Pero, si deliraba por qué me hablaba tan triste cuando me fui? Y peor! Por qué había intentado seducirme?

Esas preguntas yo misma no podía contestarlas, y mis respuestas anteriores tampoco me resultaban muy convincentes, pero al menos me dejaban más tranquila.

Sumergida entre pensamientos, cerre los ojos y me deje llevar por la brisa que soplaba sobre mi...el sol que me calentaba, el ruido del agua en movimiento...

Dos campanas sonaban, retumbaban en el ambiente, abrí los ojos. Me había dormido largo rato.

Las campanas retumbaban, anunciaban que eran las 12 del mediodía,...tenía que hacer algo a esa hora...que era? No importaba, no podía acordarme.

El agua seguía corriendo, la brisa seguía seguía soplando. El aire me embriagaba. Volví a cerrar los ojos y volví al mundo de los sueños.

Un olor a menta invadió mi nariz...entre sueños oí pasos a mi lado...unos labios se apoderaron de los mios. Le correspondí el beso a esa boca apasionada que me besaba.

Era muy real, sentía los labios buscando más...sentía una lengua lamiendo mis labios esperando para entrar en mi boca...

Reaccioné. Eso no era ningún sueño. Levanté los brazos y empuje al dueño de esa boca a un lado. Abrí los ojos y lo miré.

Ojos grises, boca sensual...cabellos lacios rubios y piel pálida.

Era Malfoy.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOooOoOoOooOo**

_Hola a todos los que estan leyendo mi fic D_

_Perdonen la tardanza, pero estuve falta de inspiración. Llegue de las vacaciones el 6 a la tarde muy cansada, tuve los 2 dias sgntes muy ocupados, y el 9, cuando me quise poner a escribir, no tenía inspiración y todo lo que escribía eran frases tontas. _

_Tambien tengo que echarle la culpa a un chico que conocí en vacaciones y que me trae y me lleva, y me vuelve loca. Y, consume mi tiempo, y mis ilusiones, y mi imaginación porque sueño con él, y me olvido de soñar con la historia de Draco y Hermione._

_Espero que les haya gustado este cap y gracias x los reviews qe dejaron. Cuando termine de entender todo este tema de fanfiction voy a responder.( xq yo antes nd + leia fics, no los escribía)_

_Besos!_

_**July**_


	4. Cree lo que quieras

_**Cap 4: Cree lo que quieras**_

Contemple anonada a Malfoy por unos instantes. No tenía palabras para describir todo lo que por mi mente se cruzaba:

¡Ese rubio aireado me acaba de besar como si lo hiciera siempre! No, no era posible! Pero besaba taaan bien!... Basta Hermione reacciona, dile algo!

-¡Malfoy¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?-

- Te besaba muñeca- y ahí estaba el rubio aireado contestándome con su sonrisa arrogante.

- ¿Cómo te atreviste¿Cómo...- Empecé pero no pude continuar porque el rubio se hacía oír:

- Vamos linda¿De qué te quejas si te gusta?-

No supe que responder...claro que me había gustado, pero eso había sido hasta ver quien me besaba...debía cambiar de tema, porque ese rubio de mirada penetrante me iba a hacer decir que me había gustado, y luego me humillaría con ello. Eso jamás!:

- ¡No juegues conmigo hurón!...para empezar¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Buena pregunta preciosa- Dijo él con su sonrisita de autosuficiencia. – Pues verás, fui a la torre de astronomía a la hora en que habíamos acordado, y te espere...pero no llegabas, así que mientras te esperaba mire por uno de los telescopios que hay en la torre. Observé el bosque, observé los jardines y observé el lago. Y en las orillas del lago me llamó la atención ver a una castaña muy bonita durmiendo. Curiosamente era la castaña que me había plantado.- Dijo todo con aire inocente mientras yo lo escuchaba

- Continúa hurón- Me miró incrédulo al escucharme decirle "hurón pero supongo que decidió pasar mi apodo por alto y continúo con la historia.

- Bueno, al verte tan plácidamente dormida supuse que me habías fallado no por propia voluntad, porque¿cuándo has faltado tú a una de nuestras citas los sábados en la torre? Con lo qué te gustan mis besos...Así que decidí despertarte y que vieras la imagen más linda que pudieras ver al abrir tus bellos ojos, o sea, a mi.- Al fin! Terminó de hablar. ¿Cuán egocéntrica y arrogante podía ser una persona?!?

- En serio Malfoy...realmente crees que voy a creerme toda tu elaborada historia?-

- Muñeca, la creas o no, esa ES la historia – Ay por favor! En serio creía que yo le iba a creer?

- Escúchame rubio, no soy tu muñeca y enserio, no creas ni un ápice de tu historia, por lo que hazme el favor y dale tus bonitos discursos a las verdaderas muñecas que llevas a tu cama todas las noches...convéncelas de ir con esos "discursos".- Ya no podía soportar que Malfoy me llamara muñeca, yo no lo era!

A medida que yo hablaba el rostro de Malfoy se había ido endureciendo, su mirada de había vuelto más fría y al hablarme nuevamente demostró todo ese cambio que había efectuado:

- Esta bien Granger, cree lo que quieras. No pienso gastar mis valiosas palabras en ti si no piensas creerlas.- El rostro del chico tomó una mueca burlesca- Pero ¿sabes que muñeca? Yo te he dado mis preciosos discursos a ti todas estas noches antes de llevarte a mi cama y tu jamas te has quejado.-

- ¿Pero qué estas diciendo Malfoy?- Lo que el había dicho me había dejado muy sorprendida.

- ¡Vamos Granger¿De qué te sorprendes? Tu misma me preguntaste si podías compartir el dormitorio conmigo!, y debo decir que desde que duermo contigo no he tenido una sola noche de aburrimiento.

- ¿Cómo te atreves hurón? No te atrevas a decir eso de mí!-

- Hermione, preciosa, no seas tan hipócrita como para negar todo lo que pasa entre nosotros. No quiero tener que volver a discutir contigo sobre esto linda. -

- ¡No vas a volver a discutir esto porque no pienso volver a dirigirte la palabra! No sé quien crees que soy, pero creo que estas loco o delirando. ¡Aléjate de mi rubio aireado!- Grité al ver que se me acercaba -¡No me toques¡No te me acerques más Malfoy¿Qué te sucede¿Eres psicópata acaso?- Me asustó mucho la actitud del chico.

Malfoy seguía acercándose cada vez más a mí , cuando de repente mi espalda chocó contra el tronco de un árbol. Era el árbol de "mi lugar". Me quedé petrificada mientras veía como el muchacho se me acercaba.

Se paró justo delante mío. Acercó su cabeza a mi cuerpo. Creí que iba a besarme, pero no, se acercó a mi cuello y me olfateó.

- Hueles como Hermione, pero no actúas como ella.- Murmuró en un susurro apenas audible. No supe que contestar por lo que me quede estática esperando a que él hiciese algo.

Su boca subió por mi cuello apenas rozándolo. Podía oler su aliento a menta fresca. Su boca cada vez estaba más cerca de la mía...me iba a besar y yo no hacía nada para evitarlo...

Mis rodillas cedieron a tanta tensión y mis piernas se volvieron mantequilla. Había interrumpido el momento, y, el beso.

Hubiera caído sobre el césped de no ser porque sus fuertes brazos me sostuvieron. ¡Qué reflejos que tenía ese rubio!

- Cuidado muñeca, no te caigas.- Malfoy me sostenía muy fuerte de la cintura.

- ¡Suéltame Malfoy!- Le rogué.

- ¿Por qué?- Hablaba despacio y con una voz profunda.

- Porque quiero que me dejes- Lo miré a los ojos y ví en sus ojos color plata que no pensaba soltarme; que estaba disfrutando tenerme así. – ¡Por favor! Déjame ir. -

Miró a mis ojos castaños y me soltó.

Yo, temiendo que pusiese arrepentirse de haberme soltado salí corriendo en dirección al castillo sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra. Ni siquiera una de agradecimiento.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooooOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOo**

_Espero que les haya gustado el cap. _

_Esta vez cuidé las faltas de ortografía e intenté cuidar la apertura y cierre de signos. Intenté que sea un poco más largo de lo que mis caps son de costumbre, pero fracase estrepitosamente. _

_Les explico porque tarde tanto. Hubiera subido anteyaer pero para mi desgracia, la computadora se tildó y perdí todo el cap que había escrito. Quedé tan frustrada que no me quedaron ganas de seguir escribiendo. Al día sgte mi papá se apropió de mi computadora y me la dejo un ratitin en el que escribí unos parrafitos. Y hoy al fin pude terminar de escribirles y subir D_

_Ojala les guste. Besos_

**_July_**


	5. Lo saben

**Cap 5_: Lo saben_**

_– ¡Por favor! Déjame ir. -_

_Miró a mis ojos castaños y me soltó._

_Yo, temiendo que pusiese arrepentirse de haberme soltado salí corriendo en dirección al castillo sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra. Ni siquiera una de agradecimiento._

Seguí corriendo hasta llegar al vestíbulo. Era consciente de que la gente me miraba cuando pasaba corriendo a su lado. Me daba cuenta de que había dejado al rubio impresionado por mi actitud. Sabía que todo era un terrible embrollo, y que estaba haciendo el ridículo ante todos solo por ello.

Y sin embargo, hacer el ridículo no era lo que más me importaba, estaba acostumbrada a él. En general quien me hacía hacer el ridículo era ..., y ese era el punto que me preocupaba cada vez más, era Malfoy, el mismo que me besaba y que me llamaba muñeca. El mismo que decía que YO dormía en su dormitorio todas las noches. ¡Pero qué estupidez¡Por favor!

- ¡Hermione¡Hermione!-

- ¿Qué¿Qué?- Estaba un poco aturdida mirando hacia el piso cuando alcé la cabeza y vi a uno de mis mejores amigos llamandome desde las escaleras., - ¡Harry!-

Subí corriendo y lo saludé.

- ¡Hermione te hemos estado buscando¿Dónde has estado¿No recuerdas que habíamos quedado en hacer nuestros deberes de pociones juntos despues del almuerzo?- Definitivamente el moreno hacía muchas preguntas.

- No, lo siento Harry, creo que lo olvide. La verdad es que no recuerdo haberte dicho que hiciéramos los deberes juntos, ni siquiera recuerdo tener deberes de pociones.-

- ¡Pero Herms, si Snape nos mandó un pergamino completo de redacción explicando las funciones de cada uno de los ingredientes de la poción de desamor! Tú eres la que siempre nos obliga a hacer nuestros deberes con anticipación y hoy tú eres la que se olvida de hacerlos.- Mi amigo comenzó hablando con reproche, pero luego noté una nota de triunfo en su voz.

- Lo siento...pero he estado muy olvidadiza últimamente. Juro que no volveré a olvidarme de los deberes. Si quieres, podemos hacerlos en la tarde. Ahora no puedo, debo comer y me gustaría tomar una ducha. -

- Claro Herm, te veo a las 5 en la biblioteca. ¡Pero esta vez no te olvides eh!-

- No Harry, no voy a olvidarlo. Lleva tus libros y si quieres dile a Ron que venga. No creo que se niegue. De seguro el tampoco hizo sus deberes.-

- Bueno, me voy, le he dicho a Ginny que la encontraría en el campo de Quidditch en cuanto terminara mis deberes, y dado a que no los haremos hasta la tarde, me encontraré con ella ahora. ¡Ya verás cuando le diga a Ron que te has olvidado de hacer tus deberes!- Y sin más, mi amigo se fue riéndose y me dejó a mí sola parada en medio de las escaleras.

Bajé las escaleras en dirección al Gran Comedor y me senté en el primer lugar que encontré libre en la mesa de Gryffindor. Comí tranquila sin mirar u hablar con nadie. Cuando terminé de comer me dirigí a los baños. Necesitaba ducharme. Me sentía sucia. Porque, si realmente era verdad que habían...como decirlo...si habíamos hecho algo con Malfoy en la cama, no debía estar muy limpia que digamos.

Entre al baño. Era un lugar espacioso, con diferentes compartimentos y frente a ellos, gran cantidad de lavabos. Cada compartimento tenía una bañera, un banquito y una mesada de mármol con toallas y toallones encima. Eran baños muy bonitos. Y agradecía a los cielos que no fueran baños como los vestuarios de las escuelas. ¡Ni loca me cambiaría delante de las miradas de las otras chicas!

Entré en el último compartimento, cerré mi puerta y comencé a desvestirme. Abrí el grifo de la ducha y comencé a llenar la bañera. Nada mejor que un baño de inmersión para relajarse. Miré a mi alrededor y me dí cuenta de que me había olvidado llevar ropa limpia para ponerme.

Tomé mis ropas sucias y las arrojé a la bañera. Cerré el grifo y lancé el hechizo "fregotego".

Mis ropas se lavaron instantáneamente, y luego, las saqué del agua, las escurrí, y una a una, les fui aplicando un chorro de vapor que las dejó secas y planchadas.

Listo, problema de la ropa resuelto. ¡Qué suerte que la señora Weasley me había enseñado esos hechizos mientras estaba hospedándome en su casa!

Vacié la bañadera y la volví a llenar. Cuando me disponía a meterme en la bañera escuché que la puerta del baño se abría y un grupo de charlatanas chicas entraban.

- Claro Pansy, pero aunque te vistas de la manera más provocadora Malfoy no se fijará en ti. El solo te considera una amiga.- Escuché que decía una de las chicas.

- ¡No¡No! y ¡No!, nadie rechaza a Pansy Parkinson. Y nadie se resiste a mis encantos, ya verán. Malfoy caerá rendidito a mis pies. Después de todo, tengo muchas oportunidades con él; esta solo y soltero, será fácil hacerlo caer.- Hablaba la voz de...ya lo adivinaron ¿No?, obviamente, esa era Pansy Parkinson.

- Oye, pero mira que a Malfoy no se lo ha visto con una chica desde hace meses- Decía una de las chicas.

- ¿No será que Malfoy...se nos ha pasado para el otro bando?- Decía otra.. Wow¡ Esa frase había hecho estallar una discusión entre Pansy y la dueña de aquella voz. Gritaban y era muy difícil entenderlas. De repente se podían entender frases tales como "¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que Drakito es gay?" o "¡Te digo lo que veo Parkinson!" o "Ya verás como te arrancó uno por uno los pelos de tu cabezota si no dejas de decir esas cosas" o cosas como...

- ¡Basta¡Dejen de pelearse ustedes dos!- Una voz femenina muy potente hablaba, y al instante se produjo silencio. –Draco Malfoy NO es gay. Hoy, mientras ustedes comían, yo salí a caminar por los terrenos del colegio. Y, adivinen lo que vi.-

- ¡Que, qué, qué¿Qué viste? – Pansy gritaba y chillaba exigiendo respuesta, y la otra chica se hacía rogar hasta que al fín se decidió a responder y lo que dijo me dejó helada.

- Lo ví a tu hermoso Draco Malfoy besando a la sangresucia de Granger a orillas del lago.-

- ¡Me estás mintiendo¡Drakin jamás haría eso!- Pansy Parkinson otra vez.

- No ganaría nada con mentirte Parkinson, cree lo que quieras, no voy a intentar convencerte de algo, pero ten cuidado con la sangresucia, al parecer se trae algo con Malfoy.-

- No, no, no es posible despues de todo lo que he hecho. ¡Me sacrifique tanto por evitarlo!- Pansy hababa con la voz llena de angustia y al parecer iba a llorar.

- Oh ¡no llores Pan! Ha de estar mintiendo, no te preocupes, por si las dudas, nos encargaremos de que Malfoy no se acerque a Granger. ¿Ya estas mejor Pan?- Dijo la voz que había dicho que a Malfoy se lo había visto solo.

- S-si, vamos, salgamos de este lugar e ideemos un plan.- Dijo la morena Parkinson.

Se escuchó un pequeño tumulto y un portazo. Habían salido y al parecer no se habían percatado de que yo estaba en el compartimento del fondo.

Así que sabían de mi momento en el lago con Malfoy, e iban a intentar evitar por todos los medios que yo me acercase a él para que Parkinson pudiera conquistarlo. Por un lado mejor, no tendría que temer ser acechada por el rubio, ellas se iban a encargar de que él no se me acercara, pero por otro lado, una parte de mi se sentía apesumbrada.

Ignoré esa sensación de apesadumbramiento( N/A¿existe esa palabra?) y me sumergí en la bañera. El agua estaba un tanto fría, pero igual me quede sumergida un buen rato. Estaba cómoda, y tenía la mente en blanco, sin preocupaciones y completamente relajada.

Luego salí, me sequé, me vestí y me encaminé a la sala común de Gryffindor. Entre y me senté en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea. Miré mi reloj; eran 15:55 pm. Tenía todavía un tiempo para descansar. Puse la alarma de mi reloj a las 16:50 hs y me dormí en mi butaca.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el cap. _

_Creo que alguien preguntó cuanos caps tendría el fic: La verdad es que no se. Supongo que bastantes, porque son capítulos cortitos._

_Si les gustó dejen reviews!_ n.n

_Besos _

_**July**_

**__**

**_PD: _**No se si puse el rate de este fic bien. Creo que no es rate M, es T, por favor diganmen a que rate les parece que corresponde este fic, y si le cambio el rate les aviso. 


	6. La sensación de sus besos

_Cap 6: **La sensación de sus besos**_

Una figura delgada caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Tenía el cuerpo cubierto por una capa negra y su cara tapada por la capucha de la misma. Solo se podía ver un rizo castaño que salía rebelde por fuera de la capucha.

Iba a paso ligero. Parecía una sombra por aquellos pasillos. Pero estos estaban vacios, no tenía dueño...esa era una persona real.

La figura pasó caminando por delante de una ventana abierta y por ella se podía ver la noche y varias estrellas. Eso explicaba porque los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban tan desiertos.

Siguió caminando largo rato hasta llegar a la torre de astronomía. Cuando entró, otra figura encapuchada la esperaba.

La figura que esperaba saludó:

- Hola muñeca al fin llegaste, te he estado esperando por largo rato.- Esa voz me resultaba extrañamente familiar, arrastraba las palabras y era seductora y profunda.

- Lo siento, Harry y Ron no se iban a dormir. Tuve que esperar hasta que se durmieran. Pero lo que importa es que estoy aquí ¿No amor?- Esa voz era muy parecida a... no, imposible.

La joven se acercó al muchacho y lo besó. Estaban muy apasionados los dos besándose. El chico deslizó sus manos por la espalda de ella. La apretó más contra si mismo y sus manos comenzaron a ascender por la espalda de la joven.

Cuando sus manos llegaron hasta la cabeza de ella, él, lentamente comenzó a bajarle la capucha. Rizos castaños comenzaron a verse, hasta que la capucha fue bajada completamente y la cabellera quedó totalmente liberada.

Sus caras no se veían porque a él se la tapaba la capucha, y a ella se la tapaban las manos del chico. Continuaban besándose apasionadamente cuando el chico bajó una de sus manos y empezó a acariciar el cuerpo de la chica. Siguió bajando hasta su trasero. Siguió acariciando. Y llevó su mano hacia delante. Abrió un poco la capa de la chica e introdujo su mano. Acarició su muslo y luego, lentamente empezó a levantar la pollera que ella vestía.

La joven se separó bruscamente del chico. ¡Era yo!

- ¡Basta Draco! Sabes que aquí no podemos.-

- Lo siento Herm, es que eres irresistible.- Y dicho esto se acercó a...mí, pero no a mí, es decir a mi doble, la que estaba con él...Ay que complicado y raro era eso; se me acercó y comenzó a mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja de mi doble.

- ¡No Draco¡Aca no quiero! Nos pueden descubrir por favor contente. –

- Muñeca sabes que no puedo. Te deseo demasiado...te quiero demasiado...-

- Mmmmmm- Dije mientras dejaba que el me siguiera besando apasionadamente...

PIIIII-PIIIII-PIIIIII-PIIIIII-PIIIIII

-¿Qué,qué,qué???????- Abrí mis ojos rápidamente.

PIIIIIII- PIIIIII- PIIIIIIIII

PUUMMM. Me acababa de caer del sillón en el que me había dormido. Entonces todo había sido un sueño. Pero yo lo había sentido tan real...veía desde afuera la escena pero sentía los besos sobre mi cuello.

No, imposible solo había sido un sueño, Malfoy nunca me hubiera dicho esas cosas...o hecho esas cosas. Pero ... las últimas acciones que Draco Malfoy había hecho en la vida real me hacían dudar. ¿Realmente había sido un sueño?

Miré mi reloj16:55 pm. Tenía 5 minutos para tomar mis libros y correr hacia la biblioteca. Muchas cosas de mi vida estarían dudosas: mi memoria, mi pasado, mis acciones, mis deberes, pero mi puntualidad nunca.

Tomé mis cosas a toda velocidad y caminé lo más rápido que pude para llegar puntual a la biblioteca.

Llegué a la biblioteca y me fui a sentar a una de las mesas a un lado de la ventana. Miré mi reloj: 16:59. ¡Increible! Había llegado rapidísimo.

Ni Harry ni Ron, si es que iba a venir, habían llegado, por lo que mientras los esperaba me puse a mirar a la gente. Pasaba Madame Pince exigiendo silencio, pasaban un par de Huflepufs hablando de Quiditch, en unas mesas cercanas un grupito de chicas de segundo reían, unos slytherins pasaban...Slytherin...mis ojos dejaron de ver a todos los que pasaban, y se fijaron en un punto del cielo que se veía a través de la ventana.

Recordé aquel sueño. Todavía sentía los besos de Malfoy sobre mi cuello. Sus...sus besos me quemaban. Había sido un sueño muy extraño, era como si fuera real, pero yo lo veía todo desde afuera...

Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Otra vez con esos pensamientos, debía sacar de mi cabeza y de mi piel la sensación de sus besos. Porque había sido solo un sueño, seguramente producto de los eventos que habían sucedido hoy. Mi mente debió haber creado ese ambiente, y la sensación de sus besos debió ser la sensación que me dejaron los de él hoy en la mañana. Eso que pasó en el sueño jamás pudo ser real. Draco Malfoy jamás se encontraría conmigo a altas horas de la noche por el castillo, no arriesgaría los puntos de su casa por nadie, mucho menos por mí. Y yo, yo jamás saldría de mi cama por Malfoy, al menos no en estado sobrio. Realmente yo jamas saldría de la cama a menos que hubiese una muy buena razón para romper las reglas.

- ¡Hermione¡Hey!- Levanté mi cabeza y ví a un moreno ojiverde caminando hacia mi cargado con varios libros y pergaminos.

- ¡Harry! Ven a sentarte- Mi amigo se sentó en la silla que se encontraba frente a mí y esparció sobre la mesa todos los libros y pergaminos que cargaba. Todo eso sepultó mi pergamino. Lo miré con cara de reproche, debería ser más ordenado.

- Lo siento Herm, pero mira todos los libros que he encontrado para hacer los deberes.- Miré raro a mi amigo mientras este acomodaba la mesa.

- Harry...¿Te sientes bien?-

- Si ¿Por qué preguntas?- Preguntó distraído mi amigo mientras seguía ordenando la mesa. Él sonreía.

- Nada Harry, pero¿Desde cuando tú traes libros para hacer los deberes?- me fije en la expresión de alegría que traía Harry. - ¿Estuviste con Ginny no?...¿Se besaron?-

- Ehhhhhh - El ojiverde estaba incómodo y titubeante. Decidí cambiar de tema porque él no parecía muy dispuesto a responder.

- ¿Y Ron¿No iba a venir?- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

- No, sigue enojado contigo por lo que le hiciste el otro día.-

- ¿Que¿Qué le hice?- Pregunté sorprendida y enfadada al mismo tiempo. Ron siempre me daba problemas.

- Nada, bueno, si le hiciste algo, se enfadó y discutieron. Lo de siempre. El me pidió que no hablara contigo de esto.- Mi amigo habló enserio.

- Esta bien, como quieras, empecemos con los deberes. La poción de desamor es muy complicada. Lleva muchos ingredientes y nos llevará bastante tiempo y algunos pergaminos escribirla.- Decidí empezar con los deberes y despreocuparme por Ron. A la larga me enteraría cual era el problema. Seguramente Ginny lo sabía y lleva me lo diría.

**OoOoOoOooOoooOoooOoOoOo**

_Holaa!! Disculpen la tardanza y lo corto que es el cap. Respecto a la tardanza les quiero decir que se me rompió el word y no sabía como arreglarlo. Hoy pude seguir escribiendo desde un archivo en fanfiction._

_Respecto a lo corto del cap, la historia sigue mientras hacen los deberes, pero como era un poco diferente al resto de lo que subí, prefiero subirlo en otro cap._

_Besos, espero que les haya gustado el cap. Si les gusto dejen reviews :-)_

_Mañana empiezo las clases, voy a estar ocupada pero voy a intentar subir cap esta semana._

_**July**_

* * *

PD: Este cap se iba a llamar "EL SUEÑO" pero eso les iba a decir que era todo el principio del cap asi que quise dejarlos con la duda. Todavia sigo pensando sobre el rate del fic. Voy a ver si me animo a escribir algo picante o no. De eso va a depender el futuro rate. 


	7. ¡Ayúdame!

Cap 7:** ¡Ayúdame!**

Comencé a hojear uno de los libros que tenía delante de mí. Era nuestro libro de pociones. Busqué en el índice "poción de desamor".

Abrí mi pergamino y revisé la consigna que Snape nos había mandado: "Escribir una redacción de un metro de largo explicando las funciones de cada uno de los ingredientes de la poción de desamor y describir los efectos que esta produce en quien la beba."

- Bueno Harry, creo que ya he encontrado la descripción general de la poción y los efectos que produce en quienes la beban.-

- Esta bien, yo ya busqué lo ingredientes...¡¿Qué?!- Dijo mi amigo al ver que yo lo miraba burlonamente y a la vez, muy impresionada. - ¡Puedo hacer mis deberes cuando me lo propongo!-

Una carcajada escapó de mi boca. Mi amigo me miró reprochante.

- Lo siento Harry pero me resulta divertido. Bueno, escribe el título y copia-

- " La poción de desamor o poción de desenamoramiento es una poción que provoca, en quien la tome, un olvido inmediato de la persona que ama. Actua de manera similar a la poción del olvido, sin embargo la poción de desenamoramiento no borra recuerdos solo borra de la persona que la bebe, el sentimiento de amor que siente por aquella persona a quien ame más."- Terminé de dictar y ví que Harry asentía. -

- Ha de ser espantoso olvidarte de lo que sientes por quien más amas.- Dije yo.

- Por supuesto que sí. No se lo digas a Ron ¡pero yo moriría antes de olvidarme de Ginny!- Dijo mi amigo en tono confidencial y agregó.- No se lo digas eh, el me ha pedido que me olvide de su hermana...ya sabes, tiene miedo que si comienzo una relación seria con ella la haga sufrir.

- ¡Ay Ron¿Cuándo lo entenderá? No sabe que tu tienes drecho a estar con Gi... - Harry me interrumpió:

- ¡Hermione basta! Por favor, no empieces, sigamos con los deberes.-

- Esta bien, ahora deberiamos específicar las funciones de cada uno de los ingredientes principales: hojas de enérvoro, gotas de whisky y flores de Forget y un cabello de la persona a olvidar ¡Qué extraño que una poción lleve whisky! Nunca había leído alguna que lo usara.-

- Debe ser para ayudarte a olvidar...Bueno¿empiezo a dictar?- Harry me miró, yo asentía. - "Las hojas de enérvoro se utilizan en este tipo de pociones, para olvidar el sentimiento de amor del cerebro. Luego de beber el líquido que se prepara con ellas, la persona queda incapaz de sentir amor por una cantidad de tiempo indeterminado, que varía desde unas horas hasta semanas, meses y, en muy raros casos, hasta años. Este efecto, hace de las hojas de enérvoro un ingrediente de carácter peligroso."

- Genial, no estoy segura de que sea una definición muy completa, pero dado a que esta poción es realmente larga y solo podemos escribir un metro creo que será mejor dejarla asi. Ahora dicta la función de las gotas de whisky.- Dije yo.

- "Las gotas de whisky se utilizan en la poción de desamor para que quien las beba sufra el efecto de olvido que produce el alcohol. No es un ingrediente principal, solo complementa la acción de los otros dos componentes de la poción."-

- Sigue con las flores de Forget.-

- Las flores de Forget son el ingrediente princìpal en este tipo de pociones de desamor. Estas flores borran del corazón todo sentimiento de amor hacia la persona deseada que pueda haber en él. Las toxinas que liberan durante el proceso de elaboración son un potente olvidante, y al combinarlas con el whisky y el enérvoro, borran de la persona el amor hacia cierta persona. Pero estas flores, también son un ingrediente de carácter extremadamente peligroso, porque, si quien fabrica la poción no mide exactamente la cantidad de flores que coloca en la poción, y coloca una cantidad mayor a la indicada, pueden generarse efectos secundarios fatales tales como pérdida de recuerdos o incapacidad de amar por el resto de la vida.

- Esta poción suena más como...como ...como, no sé como explicarlo Harry, pero parece algo terrible.-

- Tienes razón, ahora falta describir la función de "cabello de la persona a olvidar" y colocar los pasos exactos pra la fabricación de la poción.-

Terminamos de escribir la redacción y salimos de la biblioteca. Harry se dirigió, por una extraña razón a los jardines del colegio y yo me dirigí al Gran Salón a comer. Era un poco temprano, pero mi almuerzo no había sido muy abundante y mi estómago me pedía alimento.

Cuando entre ya había bastantes alumnos sentados en las mesas. Fui a mi mesa y me senté cerca de unos alumnos de primer año. Otra comida sola¡Qué entretenido! Mientras comía me dediqué a ver la puerta por si entraba alguno de mis amigos. De repente ví a una cabeza pelirroja entrar. Era Ron.

Le hice señas para que viniera a sentarse, me vió, pero me ignoró y se fue a sentar a la otra punta de la mesa donde se encontraban cenando Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan.

Extrañada por la actitud de mi amigo baje la cabeza y comí. Había decidido esperar a que terminase de comer y hablarle cuando saliera.

Al rato ví que él terminaba de comer, al fín, yo ya había terminado de comer hacia largo rato y me estaba cansando de esperar. Se levantó y se dirigió a la salida. Yo hice lo mismo.

Salí y lo vi en lo alto de las escaleras. Caminaba muy rápido y prácticamente tuve que correr para alcanzarlo, pero al fín, lo alcancé al final del pasillo. Me le acerqué amigablemente y le hablé:

- Hola Ron. ¿No viste que te llamaba para que vinieras a sentarte conmigo?- Fui al grano.

- No.- ¡Que respuesta más cortante!

- Oh! Crei que si.- Dije yo y el volvió a responder:

- No, ya te lo dije, no te vi.- Me hizo sentir un poco incómoda la actitud de mi amigo, pero no pensaba dejarme amilanar por eso.

- E-Esta bien. ¿A dónde vamos?-

- Yo a la torre de Gryffindor a dormir, no se tú.-

- Oh, entonces te acompaño, también debo ir a dormir.-

- ¿Ah si? Y desde cuando duermes en tu dormitorio de Gryffindor?- Ron hablaba cada vez más cortante y su rostro se estaba poniendo poco a poco de un tono rojizo y seguía enrojeciendo. Pero estaba casi segura de que no enrojecía de verguenza.

- ¡Desde que entré a Hogwarts Ron¡Qué pregunta!- Lo miré burlonamente y comprendí que había cometido un error.

- ¿Ah si¡Porque según yo sé tu duermes con Malfoy desde hace semanas!- Me espetó Ron.

- ¿Yo? Ron¿Pero que cosas dices¿Tú también estás en esta broma?- Pero entonces comprendí que era imposible que fuera una broma, porque Ron y Malfoy nunca serían capaces de ponerse de acuerdo para hacerme una broma. Mi amigo interrumpió mis pensamientos:

- Hermione no te hagas. Conmigo no tienes que fingir porque ya lo sé todo. ¡Sé que ya no duermes en tu dormitorio de Gryffindor y que por el contrario duermes en el dormitorio de Draco Malfoy! Sé que sales con él así que conmigo no finjas que no recuerdas nuestra discusión del otro día porque yo la recuerdo muy bien. Es más, creo que cualquier alumno que haya estado el lunes en el campo de Quidditch la recuerda.- Mi amigo estaba furioso...un segundo...¿Mi amigo? Por como me hablaba ya no lo eramos.

- Yo...yo no recuerdo nada de eso.- La confusión empezaba a llenar mi ojos de lágrimas.

- ¿Quieres qué te lo recuerde? Acababa de terminar el entrenamiento de Quidditch de Gryffindor cuando unos Slytherins comandados por tu noviecito Malfoy llegaron a molestar. Malfoy comenzó a insultar a mi familia y casi me abalanzo sobre él si no hubiera sido por tí que te interpusiste entre nosotros y me abofeteaste. Después, como para rematar las cosas, me dijiste ¡Tu no lo conoces, no sabes quien es! Luego saliste corriendo del campo dejándo a todos anonados, y yo salí corriendo detras tuyo y te encontré sentada a orillas del lago. Luego te dije que los había visto a tí y a Malfoy besándose y que ya sabía que dormías en su dormitorio. Tú te pusiste hecha una fiera y comenzaste a gritarme. Luego me volviste a dar una bofetada y saliste corriendo. Pero esta vez yo no iba a seguirte despues de todo lo que me habías hecho.-

Después de esa abalancha de palabras, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer a borbotones de mis ojos. Mis rodillas se quebraron y caí de bruces al piso. Ahi me quede llorando arrodillada. Ron me veía llorando pero solo se limitaba a hacer eso, mirarme.

- Ron yo no recuerdo nada de eso. Te lo juro, por favor creeme. Perdóname si crees que es necesario perdonarme por hacer algo que no recuerdo pero no estemos enfadados. Por Favor...¡Ayúdame!-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Holaaa¿Les gustó? Espero que sí porque me costó mucho escribirlo porque estuve sin inspiración. _

_Bueno, este cap tiene info muy importante por eso necesitaba inspiración para poder contarselos tal como yo me lo imaginaba._

_Si les gustó dejen reviews que sus reviews me ayudan a escribir y me pone muy contenta saber que les gusta mi historia. _

_Disculpen la tardanza. Besos_

_**July**_


	8. La Historia Pasada

_**Cap 8: La historia pasada**_

_- Ron yo no recuerdo nada de eso. Te lo juro, por favor creeme. Perdóname si crees que es necesario perdonarme por hacer algo que no recuerdo pero no estemos enfadados. Por Favor...¡Ayúdame!-_

Pero Ron no contestó. Me continuó mirando. Al ver que el no parecía tener intenciones de ayudarme baje la mirada hacia el piso y murmure -Creí que eras mi mejor amigo...creí que me querías...¿Por qué me haces esto?-

Dirigí mi mirada hacia los pies de el pelirrojo y vi que giraban. Se estaba llendo. Rompí en un llanto silencioso y muy fuerte. Estaba destrozada. No me quedaba nada. Mis compañeras de cuarto no creían en mí, Harry y Ginny solo podían concentrarse el uno del otro y Hagrid...el no sabía demasiada magia como para ayudarme. Estaba sola en esto...nadie me iba a ayudar a recuperar mi memoria.

De repente alguien me tendió una mano. Levanté la mirada y me encontré con la mirada gris de Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Pregunte.

- Ayudarte a levantarte.- Me dijo.

No lo pensé dos veces y tomé su mano. Despues de todo solo me estaba ayudando a levantarme.

- Gracias...¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le dije.

- ¿Ayudarte a levantarte? No fue nada. Dabas una imágen patética llorando desconsolada en medio de un pasillo.- Respuesta tan Malfoy

- Ahhh...debí haber sabido que no había ninguna intención bondadosa detras de tu acción.- Le reproche...¿Por qué debía convertir algo bueno en una burla¿Por qué? Porque era Malfoy.

- Oye, no te quejes. Hice una buena acción salvandote de las burlas del colegio. Además escuche tu discusión con el pobretón.-

- ¿Nadie te enseño a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas Malfoy?- Esa fue mi cortante y despectiva respuesta.

- No- estaba siendo tan arrogante como siempre- Y si quieres mi opinión, es un estúpido. Se supone que es tu amigo y debe ayudarte...aunque debo admitir que le diste una buena bofetada que remató mi burla frente a todos.-

- ¿Desde cuándo sabes algo de amistad tú, el traicionero Draco Malfoy?- y ahi terminé de asimilar el resto de lo que el rubio me había dicho.- Espera, tu...¿Tú estabas cuando me pelié con Ron?- Me sequé las lágrimas y escuché a Malfoy.

- Optaré por ignorar tu respuesta. Si, estaba cuando te peleaste con Ron...por mí lo abofeteaste y fue increible.La comadreja se quedó boquiabierto y luego tu saliste corriendo...jajajaj,...llore de la risa.- Dijo Malfoy mientras comenzaba a reirse por el recuerdo.

- Me...¿Me puedes contar lo que sucedió? Quiero decir, la causa por la que se pelearon porque Ron me la dijo muy superficialmente y quiero saber.- Dije titubeante.

- ¿Para qué te lo contaría si tu estuviste ahi personalmente?-

- Porque...- ¿Se lo decía o no se lo decía?- Perdí la memoria Malfoy...no recuerdo nada de los últimos meses y no se la razón.- Se lo dije.

- ¿Hablas en serio Granger?- me preguntó Malfoy entre preocupado e icrédulo.

- Sí, muy enserio. No sé porque te lo estoy diciendo a tí. Supongo que es porque cuando se lo dije a mi amigo no me creyó y necesito decirselo a alguien porque esto me abruma y no puedo con todo. Para empeorar las cosas tú me persigues y te juro que no entiendo nada.- Dije en una avalancha de palabras.

- Esta bien, tranquila, te daré la ayuda que debería haberte dado la comadreja.- A lo lejos se escucho el ruido de los alumnos saliendo del Gran Salón. - Pero aca no. Un Malfoy no se junta con la amiga de San Potter. Vayamos a orillas del lago. A tu lugar esta alejado y a estas horas no va a haber nadie en los jardines del colegio.- Yo asentí.

Fuimos caminando hasta mi lugar un poco alejados el uno del otro porque por un lado yo no quería que alguien me viera con Malfoy, y por otro lado porque me daba verguenza que caminar con él, y supongo que él pensaría lo mismo, porque caminaba varios pasos más adelante de mí.

Al cruzar las puertas de roble de la salida comenzamos a caminar a la par hasta llegar al árbol de "mi lugar". Yo me senté en una de las raices y el rubio se sento frente a mí sobre el césped. El encendió un Lumos en su varita y la apoyó sobre el cesped para que iluminara un poco. Nos quedamos en silencio. Yo mirando al cielo y él mirándome a mí. Para romper el hielo dije:

- ¡Qué bonita noche!- Era verdad, era una noche preciosa; el cielo estaba totalmente despejado y cubierto de estrellas, era una noche típica de la primavera. (N/A:ellos tienen las estaciones opuestas a nosotros, están en abril y es primavera)

- Sí, me hace acordar a todas las noches que veníamos juntos aca a mirar las estrellas.- Dijo Malfoy recordando.

- ¿Enserio hacíamos eso? Espera...¿Por qué no empiezas a contarme todo desde el principio¿Desde cuándo dejamos de ser enemigos?- Én verdad eso sonaba muy romántico, pero primero que todo necesitaba respuestas.

- Bueno...desde el principio...Dejamos de ser enemigos hace 8 meses. Estamos en abril asi que ocho meses atras estabamos en septiembre. Ah si, acababan de empezar las clases cuando nos designaron compañeros prefectos. Debíamos patrullar los pasillos juntos y así comenzamos a hablarnos, porque era terriblemente aburrido ir en silencio. Comenzamos a reirnos juntos y a llevarnos bien, pero según tú me habías dicho, cuando intentaste decirles a Potter y a Weasley que eramos amigos, ellos comenzaron a gritarte y a preguntarte si estabas loca. Dejaste de contarles todo sobre lo que sucedía entre nosotros y viniste llorando a mí, que te consolé y así estrechamos nuestra amistad.  
Un día durante nuestra guardia te separaste un poco de mí y una armadura con Peeves adentro te comenzó a atacar. Tu intentabas escaparte pero Peeves no te dejaba. Empezaste a llorar y ahi llegué yo a rescatarte. Cuando logré llevarte lejos de Peeves te arrojaste a mis brazos y me dijiste "gracias". Prácticamente te colgaste de mi cuello y yo no pude resistirme a tenerte tan cerca y te bese. Tu me correspondiste y así empezó todo.- Malfoy concluyó su relato, pero a mi me había gustado escucharlo, hablaba tan profundamente que hacia que me encantara escucharlo.

- ¿Y¿Cómo sigue nuestra historia?- Pregunté interesada.

- ¿En serio quieres que continúe?- Preguntó el rubio asombrado.

- ¡Por supuesto!-

- Bueno... sigo entonces. Despues de ese beso vinieron muchos más durante cada una de nuestras rondas nocturnas. Hasta que un día en una de las rondas, nos comenzamos a besar apasionadamente y apareció Filch. Los profesores nos castigaron destituyendonos de nuestras guardias nocturnas. Pero entonces, ya no nos podíamos ver casualmente asi que comenzamos a vernos a escondidas en una torre alejada...- Recordé mi sueño...

-¡Si! yo tuve un sueño sobre un encuentro apasionado en la torre. Pero luego sonó el despertador y me desperté cortando el sueño.- Dije emocionada.

- Bueno, al parecer no fue un sueño sino un recuerdo lo que tuviste.- Dijo Draco seguro. -Continúo con nuestra historia. Era demasiado complicado encontrarnos a escondidas en la torre porque podían encontrarnos, ademas tú no querias llegar demasiado lejos porque tenías miedo así que un día te lleve a mi cuarto con la capa de invisibilidad... y bueno... pasó lo que pasó...- Terminó el rubio buscando alguna frase.

- ¿Qué pasó?- Aunque ya sabía la respuesta quería escucharla de los labios de Draco.

- Buenoooo...tuviste tu primera vez...conmigo...y...te gustó.- Quien hubiera creido que al aireado de Malfoy le daba verguenza contarme sobre mi primera vez. Bien que yo lo había escuchado hablar en quinto año en las clases de pociones de cuando él lo hacía con Pansy y ahi hablaba muy deshinibidamente. Quizas sexto año lo había cambiado.

- Ahhh...como me gustaría acordarme. Es raro saber que hice algo importante y no lo recuerdo y para mí es como si nunca hubiera pasado. - Dije tristemente.

- Vamos Herm, ya lo recordarás...te ayudaré a averiguar que te sucedió.- Dijo Draco tiernamente.

- Gracias Draco. Estas raro ¿Sabes?- Dije refiriendome al cambio que veía en él.

- ¿Por?- Dijo él alzando una ceja.

- Porque ya no eres arrogante, ni insultante conmigo.-

- Deje de ser así contigo desde hace mucho tiempo muñeca.- Dijo Draco.

- Gracias.- No sabía que decirle.- Sigue con la historia, por favor.-

- Bueno, despues de que lo hicimos en mi dormitorio, que como ya viste es individual, comenzamos a vernos ahi y muchas veces te quedabas a dormir allí. Tus compañeras de cuarto se dieron cuenta que no pasabas las noches en el cuarto y les contastes sobre nuestra relación. Les encantó saber de lo nuestro y nos apoyaron incondicionalmente. Se volvieron nuestras complices. Despues de casi 5 meses de noviazgo y de ya haber dormido juntos nos teníamos cierta confianza, por lo que un día me preguntaste si podías venir a dormir a mi dormitorio todas las noches. Es decir, si podías mudarte permanentemente a él. Yo acepté encantado y aunque nos costó mucho que tus amigos no se enteren gracias a Parvati y a Lavender pudimos cubrirnos.-

- Nunca creí que fueran tan buenas.- Dije sorprendida.

- No, la verdad yo tampoco. Pero adoran saber más que el resto, y esto era algo que nadie más sabía y las hacía sentir muy importantes.- Dijo el rubio.

- Si, quizas si y quizas no, pero no seas malo con ellas que nos ayudaron mucho. Termina la historia por favor, quiero saber más.-

- Bueno, te mudaste a mi cuarto y tuvimos hasta hoy un mes de pura acción y diversión por las noches.- Sonrió seductoramente. Yo me recoste sobre el césped mirando al cielo mientras el siguió hablando. - Algunas noches salíamos a escondidas con mi capa de invisibilidad y veníamos aca- Se acostó a mi lado.- Veníamos aca a ver las estrellas. Nos recostabamos así y hablabamos y nos besabamos y mirabamos el cielo.-

- Nunca crei que fueras un novio tan romántico Draco.-

-No soy romántico, soy peligroso y el peligro de ser descubierto me apasiona.- Me dijo seductoramente al oído. Me estremecí y giré mi cara para verlo frente a frente.

- ¿Acaso soy un peligro para tí?-

- No muñeca, el peligro soy yo para tí, y espero que recuperes rápido tu memoria. Te ayudaré a averiguar que sucedió en cuanto pueda porque...todo este día de indiferencia y cambio tuyo casi me mata.

Y sin más me plantó un beso en los labios que rápidamente correspondí gustosa.

**OoOoOoOOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOooOoOOoOoOoOoO**

_Holaa. Espero que les haya gustado. Y si les gustó dejen un review._

_Gracias por todos sus reviews y por seguir fielmente mi historia. Aprecio mucho su cariño y su simpatía para con mi historia. _

_Me disculpo ante todos mis lectores por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. En verdad no me había dado cuenta que había pasado tanto tiempo y el miercoles me acordé, pero yo nada más escribo los fines de semana por falta de tiempo en la semana, asi que hoy es sábado(ya casi domingo) y les subo este cap que espero les guste y a pedido de muchos, ES LARGO._

**Les quiero decir algo importante sobre el rate del fic y creo que voy a decepcionar a muchos y quizas pierda lectores por esta decision. No voy a poner sexo explicito en mi fic. Y voy a cambiar el fic a rate T si ustedes lo consideran mejor. Disculpenmen pero siento que no puedo hacerlo explícito, soy muy chica para escribir eso todavia.**

**_July_**

**_PD: ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO MI FIC PORQUE ES EL PRIMERO QUE ESCRIBO Y ME AYUDA MUCHO QUE LES GUSTE LO QUE ESCRIBO. cualquier cosa escribanme._**


	9. En la vigilia de la noche

**_Cap 9: En la vigilia de la noche_**

_Y sin más me plantó un beso en los labios que rápidamente correspondí gustosa._

Sus labios sabían a menta fresca y su lengua recorria mi boca con pasión. Me deje llevar por unos momentos porque realmente sabía rico y era un excelente besador que lograba que no quisiera pensar en otra cosa que no fuera estar así por siempre.

Pero mi mente era rebelde y quería pensar:; mejor dicho, mi mente quería sospechar.

Me separé lentamente de Draco, que me miró con cara de "¿qué sucede?" lo miré a los ojos para que no pensara que rehuia de él, pero, obviamente yo no podía decirle que era lo que me sucedía. No podía decirle que estaba desconfiando de él. Que a pesar de que mi corazón creyera la historia mi mente no quería. Es que Malfoy...bueno, Malfoy nunca fue tan bueno ni tan sincero. Como no podía decidirme y seguía teniendo la mirada fija en el rubio, preferí escuchar el resto de su historia y recién ahí decidir si creerle o no.

Bajé la mirada porque los ojos grises de Draco me sostenían la mirada y me incomodaba que me mirara así. Había algo raro en sus ojos en ese momento.

- ¡Basta Draco! Deja ya de mirarme así.- Dije exaltada.

- Es extraño que una bruja tan inteligente como tú no se haya dado cuenta de lo que significaba esa mirada Hermione.- Dijo tristemente.

- ¿A qué te refieres?-

- A que acabo de usar la oclumancia en ti. Te pido no te enfades. Hubiera apreciado que no desconfiaras de mí. Pero claro, tú siempre desconfías de todo lo relacionado conmigo ¿No?- Dijo él enfadandose y parándose.

- ¡No Draco! Es que me confunde. No sé si creer tu historia o no. Te pido mil disculpas pero quiero que dejes de pensar en que somos novios. Al menos por el momento. No me ayuda pensar en ello. Pero, a pesar de que me cueste por momentos creerte voy a aceptar tu ayuda.- Dije.

- Esta bien. Siempre me han gustado los retos, y haré que me creas muñeca. Ya verás..-

- Uhmmm...esta bien.- Miré hacia el castillo y ví varias luces apagadas. – Oh por las barbas de Merlín Malfoy¿qué hora es?-

- Son las...- Miró su muñeca.- Las 9:30.-

- ¿Las 9:30¡Deberíamos estar en nuestros dormitorios hace media hora! Si Filch nos descubre puedes estar seguro que nos castigará severamente. Vamos rápido.-

El rubio me ayudó a levantarme y tomó su varita del suelo. Fuimos lo más rápido que pusimos hasta el castillo y al llegar al vestíbulo donde nuestros caminos debían separarse Malfoy me arrastró hasta un rincón oscuro que quedaba bajo la escalera y me dijo:

- ¿Entonces hoy no duermes conmigo?-

- No, hoy dormiré en mi cuarto de Gryffindor. Te veo mañana a las 12 en "mi lugar"-

- Perfecto, allí estaré.-

Recordé algo.

- ¿Malfoy¿Cómo sabes sobre lo que yo llamo mi lugar?-

- Muñeca yo lo sabía todo sobre ti.- Me dio un beso en la frente y se fue a paso apurado hacia las mazmorras pero antes de cruzar el umbral de la escalera que lo llevaba allí se dio vuelta sabiendo que yo lo seguía mirando y me susurró:

- Si te arrepientes, entras con "sangres puras".- Luego de lanzarme un beso furtivo se fue y me dejo pensando en que había querido decir, pero desistí en intentar averiguarlo porque despues de todo no me arrepentiría.

Cuando él se perdió de vista subí rápido y fui hacia la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor. Los pasillos estaban desiertos y los habitantes de los cuadros roncaban suavemente.

Llegué al retrato de la dama gorda que dormía plácidamente sobre el marco de su cuadro. La llamé para poder decirle la contraseña.

- ¡Dama Gorda!...¡Dama Gorda!-

- ¿Qué señorita¿Por qué razón anda gritando a estas horas?- Preguntó bastantante molesta porque la había despertado.

- ¡Tengo que entrar!- Dije impaciente. – DUENDES Y DRAGONES.- Dije, pues era la contraseña.

- Lo siento señorita, pero esa no es la contraseña actual. La contraseña cambió durante la cena. Todos los Gryffindors la saben.-

- ¡Pero yo soy una Gryffindor y no la sé! Déjeme entrar, por favor, si ya sabe que soy una Gryffindor.-

- Lo siento, ordenes son ordenes, y no estoy autorizada a dejar pasar alumnos a la torre sin la contraseña.- Dijo la Dama Gorda severamente.

- ¿Pero que voy a hacer¡No tengo donde dormir!- Dije lastimeramente.

- Lo siento señorita, lo hubiera pensado antes de llegar a estas horas. Puede quedarse aquí sentada a un lado del retrato.-

- Hummm,,,,,esta bien, despues de todo esto no puede empeorar si me quedo aquí ¿no?-

Me acurruque contra la pared e intenté dormir, o al menos cerrar los ojos, pero estar sola ahí en el pasillo me asustaba, y en cualquier momento apagarían las luces y todo se oscurecería.

Me quede mirando el suelo, ausente, aburrida y pensando en lo lindo que sería estar durmiendo en mi cama cuando las luces se apagaron. Deberían ser las 10.

Cerré los ojos y quise dormir pero el silencio y la quietud de la noche eran constantemente interrumpidos por ruidos de viento soplando, el golpear de las puertas contra sus marcos provocados por el viento y y murmullos de fantasmas a la distancia.

Pase un largo rato así, sin poder siquiera cerrar los ojos, cuando de repente a la distancia ví un resplador blanco y rojo. Era el Barón Sanguinario.

Siempre le había tenido mucho miedo a ese fantasma, y ese día no era la excepción. El fantasma pasó a mi lado y siguió, pero luego giró y volvió hacia donde yo me encontraba. Se quedó flotando frente a mí mirandome con sus ojos blancos y perdidos. Esperé para ver que hacía, pero él solo se quedaba allí y me miraba.

Pasaron 5 minutos y el fantasma no daba señales de moverse así que yo temblando del miedo como estaba, me levanté.

El Barón Sanguinario pareció no inmutarse de mi cambio de posición, al parecer deseaba permanecer allí.

Con mi mente nublada por el miedo eché a correr hacia el vestíbulo con todas mis fuerzas.

No sabía porque iba allí, pero safarme de esa mirada era lo único que me importaba... ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? No tenía ningún lugar a donde ir a dormir. Esperen, si lo tenía.

Claro que el lugar hubiera sido siempre mi última opción, pero era mejor que nada.

Me encaminé a la puerta de las mazmorras y crucé el umbral. Me encontré en un pasillo húmedo y frío. Iluminado por algunas antorchas y repleto de armaduras.

Seguí caminando por ese laberinto de pasillos hasta que llegué a donde quería. La pared que daba entrada a la sala común de Slytherin.

Me apliqué el encantamiento desilusionador y en ese momento me dí cuenta que no sabía la contraseña. Y entonces recordé lo que me había dicho Malfoy: "_Si te arrepientes, entras con "SANGRES PURAS"._ ¡Eso! Esa era la contraseña.

- Sangres Puras.- Dije en voz alta y la pared se abrió permitiéndome la entrada a la sala común.

Entré a una espaciosa sala de colores plata y verde con sillones de cuero y varias mesas, pero no me detuve a mirar porque debía llegar a la habitación de Draco antes de que me descubrieran, porque el encantamiento solo me hacía un camaleón, pero si alguien miraba muy fijamente hacia donde me encontraba podría verme.

Crucé el pasillo de los dormitorios masculinos y llegué a uno que tenía una puerta de roble oscuro y poseía un cartel de plata que rezaba "Habitación de Draco Malfoy. Prefecto. NO MOLESTAR". Que buen recibimiento pensé.

Golpee dos veces la puerta y una voz respondió:

- Arreglense solos, no pienso intervenir en sus problemas de niños más. Lean el cartel, dice "no molestar"¿Qué parte de no molestar no entienden?- Dijo bruscamente la voz de Draco Malfoy.

Volví a golpear.

- ¡Les dije que se vayan¡Vayan a buscar a otro prefecto, no soy el único! – Gritó él desde adentro.

- Lo siento Draco, soy yo, Hermione.- Dije. Al segundo escuché pasos y la puerta se abrió.

- ¡Vamos entra, entra! Te pueden descubrir y por todo el oro de mi familia sácate ese encantamiento que no me gusta hablarle a un pedazo de pared.-

Me quité el encantamiento y esperé a que el preguntara.

- ¿Qué pasó¿No era que no te ibas a arrepentir?- Preguntó burlón.

- No me arrepentí. Cambió la contraseña durante la cena y yo no me enteré así que no pude entrar a la sala común ni al dormitorio. Me quedé sentada contra la pared pero se apagaron las luces y los ruidos de la noche no me dejaban siquiera cerrar los ojos. Como si fuera peor, apareció el Barón Sanguinario, que se quedó parado enfrente mio mirándome fijamente. Yo le tengo pavor a ese fantasma así que vine corriendo aquí y...- Me interrumpí porque Draco se reía sonoramente.

- ¿E- e- enserio viniste aquí por el Barón Sanguinario?- Dijo con mucho esfuerzo la pregunta porque prácticamente se desternillaba de risa en el suelo.

- ¡Sí! Ese fantasma me asustaba y no dejaba de mirarme.- Dije en tono ofendido.

- Jajajajajajjajajajajaajaaj. Yo envié al Barón Sanguinario para ver si habias llegado bien a tu dormitorio y para que te protegiera por si en el camino te topabas con Peeves. Jajajaajajajjajajajajajaj-

- ¿Cómo te atreviste¡No necesito que me protejas¡Ayyyyyyy! – Una mezcla de furia, ternura y diversión hacia el blondo estaba surgiendo en mi interior, y la canalice arrojándole lo primero que tenía cerca mio. Un almohadón.

- ¡Hey!- Dijo él cuando el almohadón le pegó en la cabeza. – Ya verás.- Y salió corriendo a perseguirme, pero yo fui más rápida y eché a correr por la habitación que era realmene muy grande, huyendo de él que venía detrás mio.

Pero él fue más rápido y cuando yo estaba a punto de saltar por encima de su gran cama me atrapó un pie y caí sobre la cama boca abajo.

Draco me giró y se acostó sobre mí muy cuidadosamente.

Se acercó a mi oreja y dijó suavemente:

- De mí no te salvas.- Comenzó a mordisquear el lóbulo de mi oreja y yo no me opuse.

**OoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooooOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Hola! Les gustó? Espero que si, y ya saben si les gusto dejen reviews. _

_Otra vez me disculpo por tardar en actualizar, y supongo que debria disculparme por haberlos dejado en la mejor parte del cap. Pero es que me toma mucho tiempo escribir(horas y horas) y no me gusta escribir un poco un día y otro poco otro día asi que necesito un día con suficiente tiempo libre como para escribir y para la desgracia de este fic este mes no lo tuve hasta hoy._

_Sepan disculparme, please dejen reviews y, les aviso que para cuando termine este fic ya tengo otro que encontre revisando archivos de mi compu y ese es, mi primer fic. Tengo escritos 3 capitulos, me parece que es muy bueno, pero no lo subo porque si apenas tengo tiempo para escribir este fic como voy a tener tiempo para actualizar otro?  
Dejenmen su opinión sobre eso y sobre este cap. Saben que los escucho y que corrijo lo que me parece justo corregir._

_Besos _

_**July**_


	10. Primera mitad

- ¡Sí! Ese fantasma me asustaba y no dejaba de mirarme.- Dije en tono ofendido.

_- Jajajajajajjajajajajaajaaj. Yo envié al Barón Sanguinario para ver si habias llegado bien a tu dormitorio y para que te protegiera por si en el camino te topabas con Peeves. Jajajaajajajjajajajajajaj-_

_- ¿Cómo te atreviste¡No necesito que me protejas¡Ayyyyyyy! – Una mezcla de furia, ternura y diversión hacia el blondo estaba surgiendo en mi interior, y la canalice arrojándole lo primero que tenía cerca mio. Un almohadón._

_- ¡Hey!- Dijo él cuando el almohadón le pegó en la cabeza. – Ya verás.- Y salió corriendo a perseguirme, pero yo fui más rápida y eché a correr por la habitación que era realmene muy grande, huyendo de él que venía detrás mio._

_Pero él fue más rápido y cuando yo estaba a punto de saltar por encima de su gran cama me atrapó un pie y caí sobre la cama boca abajo._

_Draco me giró y se acostó sobre mí muy cuidadosamente._

_Se acercó a mi oreja y dijó suavemente:_

_- De mí no te salvas.- Comenzó a mordisquear el lóbulo de mi oreja y yo no me opuse.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**CAP 10: Primera mitad**

Despues siguió hacia abajo, por mi cuello, y subió hasta mi boca donde el comenzó a besarme muy apasionadamente; Pero a pesar de que yo intentara corresponderle el beso, estaba nerviosa de estar en ese dormitorio y el beso me salia simplemente acartonado. El pareció darse cuenta de llos porque dijo:  
- Estas muy fría hoy...deberé calentarte un poquito...-  
-Uhmmmmm- respondí dudosa.  
El bajo con su boca por mi cuello lamiendo cada centímetro de piel que tocaba en su camino, hasta que llegó al cuello de mi camisa, donde estaba abrochado el primer botón. Con sus dientes y su lengua lo desabrocho. Tenía una habilidad para ello que deslumbraba.  
Siguió con el siguiente, y con el siguiente hasta que llegó al botón ubicado justo en la separación de mis pechos. Un cosquilleo me recorrió el cuerpo cuando él desabrocho ese botón dejandome al descubierto el corpiño de algodón que llevaba puesto.  
El siguió desabotonando mi camisa hasta terminar y luego me la sacó suavemente.

Me miró muy dulcemente, y me dijo al oído "Estas preciosa". Sonreí y dejé que el me siguiera besando el cuerpo.  
Lo miré y supuse que el también querría recibir todos esos mimos, y que yo hasta ese momento me había mantenido practicamente estática, por lo que comencé a entrelazar mis dedos en esos cabellos rubios sedosos.

El notó que yo me empezaba a soltar y decidió ir más lejos. Me quitó los zapatos y las medias, cosa que a mi me causó cierta gracia, y después me bajó lentamente la pollera, que al ser retirada de mi cuerpo fue revoleada por los aires y fue a parar directo sobre una fotografía de Draco en su escritorio.

Quedé en ropa interior, y me sonrojé. Aunque lo hubiera hecho ntes, no lo recordaba así que esto era algo así como mi primera vez, por lo que estaba nerviosa. Pero no quería hacerlo, una parte en mi gritaba que Draco era el indicado, pero la otra gritaba que esa noche no, que otro día, cuando hubiese más confianza.  
Lo miré, tenía una extraña mirada, fija en mí. Ya la había visto ese mismo día.  
- ¡Ay no! Dime Draco que no estas usando Legeremancia conmigo. Por favor dime que no.- Pedí esperando que no la estuviera usando.

- Eres muy inteligente- Dijo sonriendo. -Si, use la Legeremancia, es que estabas tan fría que tenía que saber que pasaba.-

-Ohhh- Dije sin querer mirarlo a los ojos.

- Sabes que no te forzaré a nada, si hoy no quieres esta bien, mientras que no se te haga costumbre- Dijo picaramente y me abrazó.

Me sentí tan protegida entre sus brazos, que le correspondí el abrazo y me quedé ahi escuchando su respiración por algunos minutos. Me separé suavemente de él.

- Ven, vamos a acostarnos.- Dije

- ¿Así?¿En mi cama?- Dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza, Viendome vestida solo con ropa interior y luego viendose él, vestido con unos simples pantaloncillos cortos de dormir.

- Sí, así, abrazados, quiero dormirme entre tus brazos.- Dije timidamente yo.

Me acosté en la cama, luego se acostó él a mi lado, nos cubrí con las frazadas y luego me acurruqué junto a su pecho. Draco pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y nos dormimos. Así abrazados, asi de poco vestidos, compartiendo la cama con quien nunca imaginé, y siendo muy feliz al hacerlo.

**OoOoOoooOooooOoOooOoOoO**

**_Qe les parece el trocito? Estoy muy ocupada y la verdad con pocas ganas de escribir, por eso este poquito que escribi me parecio bueno subirlo, para que sepan que volvi a escribir :)_**

**_Asi que cuando tenga un ratito libre alguna noche sigo, pero no esperen muy pronto, no es algo mio escribir todos los dias, y mucho menos muy seguido. Lo siento._**

**_Pero sepan que no abandone a esta historia._**

**_July_**


End file.
